The invention relates to a rolling plant for rolling strip-shaped rolling stock with two or three reels and at least one roll stand between the two reels, and with corresponding coil transporting means for supplying or removing coils of the rolling stock to the respective coil transfer stations, and with a transverse transport means for the coil transport between the two coil transfer stations.
A rolling plant of this type is known from EP 0 618 018 B1.
Known rolling plants are equipped with a separate take-off reel and with at least two additional reels, usually two reels, which serve as reversing reels. All arriving coils are placed on a take-off reel. The departing coils are picked up by a different reel, or by both other reels (take-up reel). There are also rolling plants in which arriving coils are placed on a reel and are then again also picked up from this reel. This reel is a take-off and take-up reel. A reel which serves for taking-off and taking-up is called a reversing reel.
The departing coils are picked up by one of the two take-up reels each by means of a coil transport carriage. This carriage transports the coils to further run-out devices, such as, for example, a coil scale, a coil binding machine, a coil marking machine, a coil inspecting machine, etc. There are also plants in which the coils are picked up by a first coil transport carriage and are transferred to a further coil transport carriage or another transport device.
Each of the two take-up reels is equipped with its own separate removal transporter and run-out device; this means that the removal transport and run-out devices of the two reels are separate.